This invention relates to compounds and resins containing at least one double bond, electron donor or electron acceptor functionality, and silane functionality for use in semiconductor packages.
Adhesive compositions are used in many industries, such as the microelectronics industry, where good adhesion to metal and organic substrates and low viscosity for easy dispensability are important requisites.
Adhesion to metal and organic substrates is not always easily achievable, and the addition of silane adhesion promoters to adhesive formulations is one means of correcting this deficiency. Commonly used and commercially available silanes are small molecules that tend to volatilize significantly before the cure temperature of the adhesive is reached. Because silanes tend to be subject to hydrolysis, the addition of higher amounts of the silanes to offset the volatility could lead in turn to the presence of moisture in the adhesive compositions. This could be a problem in many applications. With reference to microelectronic devices, moisture creates the potential, through corrosion of circuits or voiding of the moisture and delamination of device packaging, for eventual failure of the device.
As a solution to these problems this specification discloses adhesion promoting resins with sufficient molecular weight to give lower volatility than the silanes currently commercially available.
This invention is a curable compound or resin or both (hereinafter, xe2x80x9ccompoundxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cresinxe2x80x9d shall mean xe2x80x9ccompound or resin or bothxe2x80x9d) that contains an oligomeric or polymeric segment, a silane segment, and electron donor or electron acceptor functionality. In one embodiment, the resin is formulated into a die attach adhesive, which further contains a conductive or nonconductive filler, and optionally, an initiator.